


Beatific

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), M/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Senku is 15, Sex Toys, TKS, TheKingdomofShipping, dead dove do not eat, needy tsukasa, part of the Predator Tsukasa series, school lab sex, yada yada Tsukasa isn’t a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Tsukasa misses Senku sometimes too.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Beatific

Senku moans into the air. It’s like static and fire and all the ethereal pleasure is consuming him. There’s is a larger, warm, body holding him. Back to chest, Senku looks up at the man with a plea. 

Tsukasa laughs softly. The vibrating and heat changing flesh light was something Tsukasa had told him he bought on a whim. A whim his ass. He had wanted Senku to finally feel what it’s like inside something for a change. Tsukasa has refused him before. Time and time again. Senku thinks it’s only because he is too small. Or perhaps Tsukasa would feel less in control of him. When it comes to the bedroom, he can never quite figure out this lover of his. 

Ah yes, lover, because that is what they are. 

He struggles at the bindings holding his wrists together as Tsukasa levels up the intensity. The low buzz of the vibration singing in Senku’s ears. 

“How does it feel? Good?”

Tsukasa asks him, kissing down his neck and latching onto the skin. 

“Tsukasa,” he cries, hips jerking pitifully, “it’s so tight, it feels so good.” He has to be honest with him here. If not then what was all the teasing for? 

One of Tsukasa’s arms is around his abdomen. Keeping him locked firmly in place against his chest. 

“Tsukasa,” Senku feels it all boiling over. But the vibration and warmth only intensified. At this point it hurts. The sting of his cock being violently buzzed around shoots stings of electricity down his legs and up his spine. His toes curl and his body tries to move away. Squirming is only futile. 

“Shall I turn on the suction function?”

“No!” Senku’s back arches from him as the suction is promptly turned on. He shudders and cries out, unable to get away. 

Senku’s poor little cock is being absolutely violated. Torn apart by this multifunction machine. Senku suddenly curses how much wealth Tsukasa has in his back pocket. This damn thing must have cost a fortune. And now he’s using it on someone who he really shouldn’t. 

Senku’s orgasm is practically forced from him. His head presses back against Tsukasa’s chest, crying out to the heavens above. Forgive him for his sins. For being with this man. The man who laughs with a tease in his ear as Senku’s orgasm won’t stop. 

“It hurts! Tsukasa- ahh.” His body twitches as the second orgasm overlaps the first. His eyes squeeze tight, lungs flexing on their own, begging for proper air. Tsukasa latches down onto his neck and Senku gasps. 

Slowly he eases down the vibrations. Senku crying and squirming and twitching all the way. Until the thing finally stalls and his poor abused cock is finally let free of the painful pleasure prison. 

“Tsukasaaa...” he pants, looking down to see his seed dripping from the thing. 

His neck throbs with pain from the other having bitten so roughly. 

“Did it feel good?”

“Yeah but you fucking killed me!” Senku complains. “My dick hurts.”

Tsukasa hums and runs his hand down the others chest, broad and calloused hands smoothing over his creamy white thighs.

“Consider it punishment for being late.”

Senku chuckles. He had gotten into quite a conversation with his mentor and told Tsukasa he was going to be coming over late. There was no big deal to it, really. He and the American had started talking again, and it was a lot less awkward than he has thought it would be. 

Senku sighs and relaxes into his touching. Tsukasa had been excited for this night, he understood that. But he didn’t know he’d be so upset. He looks up to him, receiving a kiss in turn. 

“You’re not jealous are you?” He snickers. 

“Why would I be jealous?” He holds him closer, “I just wanted to see you, that’s all.”

Tsukasa saying something like that wasn’t normal of him. And every witty word Senku has in his big brain malfunctions. His cheeks go hot. Oh. Tsukasa missed him. 

———-

Senku slams the door of the science lab shit. Locking it in fury. His attention moved immediately to the guy he hates at this very moment. 

“Tsukasa!” He whined, “why at you at my school- do you want to go to jail?”

“Not really, so do please keep your voice down.” Tsukasa smiles as Senku’s cheeks flush red at him. 

“Then why are you here?”

“I was just thinking about you and came.” He says as if it’s completely obvious. 

“Seriously?”

“Do I need another excuse?”

“We were gonna see each other tomorrow...”

“But I wanted to see you today.”

Senku sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Tsukasa has already come close. His lips are captured easily and he presses deep into the other. 

“You’re so unfair.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Senku’s already hard. He got horny just at the sight of Tsukasa himself. So he slowly takes off his pants and lab coat. 

Tsukasa is handsy though. He doesn’t let him catch his breath. Not when he’s so needy. So desperate for the teens wanton sounds. 

“We’re gonna get in trouble.” Senku trembles as Tsukasa goes knuckle deep into him. 

“Not if you keep your voice down.”

Senku holds a hand over his mouth. The fingers don’t last long- Tsukasa is antsy. He enters him with no problem and sighs deep at the feeling. Senku shivers. 

“Tsukasa,” he looks back at him, “I love you.” And he does so. He loves how Tsukasa came here unannounced. How they fell into a love making dance without questions or words. How he trusted him until the end. 

Senku feels victory at Tsukasa’s sudden falter but doesn’t mind at all when his hips are roughly grabbed and his hole is abused. Again and again. As Tsukasa huffs our his own adorations to him. 

Senku’s orgasm is practically instant. They haven’t don’t lewd acts in public in quite some time. And he feels almost like it’s the first time again doing it in the science lab of all places. 

Senku is trembling, loving the feeling of Tsukasa’s hot load as he orgasms inside him. 

“You’re a good boy Senku,” he runs a hand down his exposed back. Senku feels the dopamine I’d praise dancing around his head, absolute on cloud nine. 

Tsukasa pulls out of him and they share a sweet kiss for only a moment. Cum slides down Senku’s thighs in river memory. 

“Can I stay at your place tonight?” Senku asks, biting his lip. After all why wouldn’t he stay the night after such a possessive display?

“Ah we had the same idea.”

Senku smiles at him. He’s so happy that Tsukasa came to get him. He was beginning to worry he would be bored by now. But Senku thinks he’s actually missed him quite a bit. And in the bliss of the after glow he can’t say he’s mad about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh small part... last part is the end QwQ


End file.
